


Wax or Shave?

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: A little bit of both.(Yuuri and Viktor banter, deals are made, and Viktor chokes once or twice)





	Wax or Shave?

Waking up was always a drag for Yuuri. He's been trying to normalize his sleeping schedule for years now, but that particular resolution never came to pass. And he's only gotten better thanks to Viktor's insistence that they sleep together. (Emphasis on sleep)

It still doesn't change the fact that he's used to staying up well into the night and wake up just before lunch time. Its one of the reasons how he put on so much weight before Viktor came to coach him.

That being said, he was not used to waking up so early in the morning. But its one of the times he gets to bask in the silence before looking over his shoulder to stare at Viktor's sleeping form. Long and pale eyelashes, soft curving lips and high cheekbones. Not to mention the five o'clock shadow on Viktor's chin and jaw. Yuuri shivers at the sudden picture he makes and tries to keep his heartrate down. 

Of course its when Viktor decided to cuddle up behind him more, his pale bangs spilling on Yuuri's shoulder, tickling him. Yuuri couldn't help squirming and chuckling. Yuuri's hands pull at Viktor's arms around him enough so that he could face the older man. 

He watches Viktor nuzzle into his hand which was now cupping his cheek. Yuuri admires the scratchiness on his palm and uses his blunt nails to scrape a little on Viktor's short stubble. Yuuri smiles when Viktor's frown lines his forehead. Cute, he thinks.

"Mmm?" Viktor is still nuzzling his palm.

"I need to pee." Yuuri whispers, smiling again when Viktor lets out a sleepy chuckle. After a few heartbeats, Viktor gives Yuuri one more cuddle and lets him go. 

Yuuri sluggishly sits up and rubs his eyes. He stretches and yawns. Turning this way and that, by instinct he wedges his hand beside the bed and the headboard to pull out his glasses. He puts them on and unplugs his phone and Viktor's. The latter he chucks on the bed when Viktor makes grabby motions with his hands. 

Flushing, Yuuri washes his hands on the sink and squints at the bathroom mirror to tilt his head back. He sees another dark bruise, small but noticable. 

"Viktor, where'd you put the hickey cream again?" Yuuri asks as he dries his hands.

"You know thats not what its actually called" Viktor answers back amused.

"Well that the only thing we ever use it for anyway" Yuuri replies as he rummages through their medicine cabinet. He finds the tiny tub and quickly dabs the herbal smelling ointment to the bruise. He puts it back and before he closes the small cabinet he stares at the razor and shaving foam in the corner. An idea forms in his head and before he gets a chance to talk himself out of it, he grabs both and turns fast all but running into Viktor who is casually leaning on the doorframe, pointer finger pressed on his mouth to keep him from smiling widely. He pointedly looks at the things Yuuri has clutched on his hands and raises one perfect eyebrow.

Yuuri hides both behind his back, though he suspects he's been caught.

"Are you planning to shave yourself with those, Yuuri?" Viktor inquires, though Yuuri suspects he's being played with. 

"Okay, you caught me. I was planning on throwing these out and watch you grow out a beard. Though, I could shave my legs, I haven't since Worlds." Yuuri waits and smiles in victory when Viktor is floored. 

He likes to keep Viktor on his toes sometimes, to keep things interesting. He wonders which one he'll react to first, the beard thing or the legs thing.

"...your legs?" 

The legs thing. He should have known, Yuuri thought with a snicker.

"I had my legs waxed since my costume was a bit see-through."

He sees Viktor stare at his legs and gulp.

"I haven't tried shaving them since I was 18."

A beat.

And then "I'll grow a beard if you have your legs waxed" Viktor is still staring at his legs.  
Yuuri clicks his tongue and waves the razor in Viktor's face to get his attention.

"Hey Viktor, my eyes are up here." 

Viktor jumped and shook his head, making Yuuri giggle. Viktor clears his throat. Then he did it again. 

"Right. Of course. So, deal?" 

"Uh-huh." Yuuri placed the shaving foam and the razor back in the cupboard. He looked over his shoulder to see Viktor shake himself. 

"Okay, great, uhh" Yuuri is secretly pleased he could still render the other man speechless with just a bit of teasing. Granted, its not that often Yuuri feels confident to tease an unsuspecting Viktor. And this early in the morning either. Yuuri feels proud of himself for small victories.  
"I'll get waxed tomorrow." 

Viktor chokes and Yuuri snickers. Once Viktor is finished spluttering, Yuuri walks up to him and puts his hands on his chest, carressing the bare skin. He hummed, pretending to think and said "I could have the full brazillian wax too if you- okay I'll stop" Yuuri breaks into a yelp when Viktor picks him up by the waist and bodily carries him and throws him on their bed. Yuuri laughs in delight as he bounces and laughs even more when he sees Viktor's red face, all the way down to his also red chest. 

"I'll stop, I'm sorry... But the look on your face was- Viktor!" Viktor pounces and tickles him relentlessly. Yuuri's laugh and Viktor's playful growls fill their bedroom. 

Viktor eases off him for only a few seconds before Yuuri feels fingers carding through his hair and then lips pressing against his. 

Laughs turned to moans as Viktor kissed Yuuri deeply. 

~

"Wait, why are we going in here?" Yuuri asks as he was pushed inside by an enthusiastic Viktor. 

"We're going to have your legs waxed! Over here, Yuuri" Viktor answered and when Yuuri stopped walking to stare at the fancy lobby and waiting area, he pulled on his hand and they were both directed to a narrow corridor with dozens of doors on both sides. 

A staff person pulled open the door to the first one on their right and Yuuri saw a decently sized room with low lighting, a one person bed on one corner and a sofa and coffee table on the other. 

The staff member told Yuuri to get changed into the clothes on the bed and left. Yuuri faced Viktor and whispered "Viktor, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Yuuri can't help hissing. He should have expected this. 

Viktor just sat down on the couch and pulled Yuuri beside him. "Don't worry, I already made arrangements and I was told this was the best place to get professionally waxed." 

"That's not what I really meant" Yuuri murmured but saw a deflection when he sees one and sighs. "When did you even find the time to do all this? Its only been this morning" Yuuri said and eyed the waxing equipment on the side of the bed. 

"Chris helped, of course. He has a membership card. And now, so do you." Viktor pulled out a gold membership card with his name on it. Yuuri's jaw dropped and then he groaned. "You're unbelievable." 

Viktor beamed at him. "Thank you!" 

Yuuri groaned again but found himself smiling. "I expect everything was already paid for, whether I go with this or not." 

"Of course!" Yuuri stood up and slowly went to the bed.

"Which you would do if you wanted me to go through with this since you know how much I hate wasting money." Yuuri continued to talk as he changed into the comfortable 'pajama' like clothes. He raised his eyes at the booty shorts. "I think I know why Chris recommended this place to you." He put the shorts on and blushed as he felt Viktor oggle him. He sat back on the couch and let Viktor softly kiss his cheek. 

At that moment, a staff member came in carrying a small tub of purple liquid. It seemed to have some glitters mixed in. Yuuri was asked to lie down on the bed to get started.

"I'm getting you back for this" Yuuri whispered in Viktor ear before slowly standing from the couch, smirking when he sees Viktor checking out his ass.

"Can't wait" Viktor croaked.


End file.
